Duke University will purchase a 750 or 800 MHz nuclear magnetic resonance, NMR, spectrometer for frontier investigation of basic biochemical and biomedical research. Use of this spectrometer will be coordinated with scheduling and use of existing lower field instruments so that its ultra high field and enhanced sensitivity and resolution an be dedicated to the most challenging research problems in characterization of structure/function and dynamics of important biological macromolecules. Six basic scientists in Biochemistry and the NMR Center at Duke, along with three investigators from the University of North Carolina and North Carolina State University, comprise the initial major users. The spectrometer will also be available for use by others who have a demonstrated need for this state-of-the-art capability to address projects of unusual interest and importance. Research in the following areas will be significant advanced: DNA regulation and repair proteins and assemblies RNA-protein catalytic complexes Enzymes important in the synthesis of membrane lipids Membrane associated ligands Modified RNAs Cell signaling enzymes and peptide binding transporter proteins Protein conformational dynamics Methodology for structural studies of large proteins and protein complexes The proposed ultra highfield spectrometer represents a significant new addition to the instrumentation capabilities at Duke and will serve as a truly unique resource in the region. It will be located in and function as part of the Duke Magnetic Resonance Spectroscopy Center, a shared instrument facility will substantially enhance research efforts in currently strong biomedical programs at this institution, in the Research Triangle, and in the region.